


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 2

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:6. Name = The kitchen maid Mandré Dorje, half-sister to Sheev Palpatine, gives birth to her daughter Nagina (59 BBY).7. Title = The Emperor misses his only living relative Nagina during his greatest triumph (19 BBY).8. Number = Orson Krennic has to guard Nagina Samye, who used to babysit him as a child (19 BBY).9. Date = Gita Anil hears about the betrothal of her foster-daughter Nagina (31 BBY).10. Legacy = Gallus Rex hates the greatest chitter-chatter-box of the Empire. Unfortunately, Nagina is the beloved niece of his Emperor (19 BBY).





	

**6\. Name**

You are tired and worn out beyond all means. But you know that your half-brother will not abuse the situation. He is a difficult man, always brooding and actually more cruel than the **man** who sired you both. You in secret and him as the heir of House Palpatine.

When you address Sheev, he makes a joke that shows he cares, he genuinely cares. It also means the daughter you just delivered will receive a name by a male family member. As it is Naboo tradition: Nagina. It means 'pearl' in some regions of this galaxy and 'star' in others.

 

**7\. Title**

'The Declaration of a New Order' just cements your new **title** as their emperor. It is a formality and you go through the words as you go through the motions. But you cannot enjoy your moment of triumph to the fullest. The most important person in your life is not around.

Nagina still has to lead a shadow life. Not that she has to hide under stair cases, up an old attic and other queer places any more. You made sure that she can live in the light. Far away from the mighty shadow you throw. But she is missed. Dearly.

 

  
**8\. Number**

She always was the **number** one person in your life. But you hate the constant arguing. She is even more notorious than Galen's wife Lyra was.

“Do you ever listen?” You try to play it polite. “It is not safe to go up there today. I only have six men in undercover modus.”

Ina is not impressed by logic or reason. “Seven,” she disagrees.

It is a test of will power really.

You were already surprised that she suggested Jedha. Now she wants to see the temple of the Whills itself. As if she knows what you plan to do.

 

**9\. Date**

Your foster daughter is engaged to be married. This should be joyful news, but you know her uncle. He will not be pleased to hear about it. Especially when he will hear who the groom is.

Not only is Lor San Tekka a son of Jedha's holy city. He is also a driven historian with knowledge of the Sith.

You and your husband Chetan gaze at one another.

To invite Sheev for the wedding is out of question. You must keep this bond a secret at all costs.

“Do you have a **date** yet?” you ask as the bride's mother.

 

**10\. Legacy**

It is outrageous how your master is played by this impossible woman. She is the thorn in his side, making him bleed in ways you never imagined. Her verbal incontinence caused chaos on Jedha.

Lothal is the right place for her exile. You should bury Mistress Samye right here, in the hot sands of Jakku. Once and for all.

Sheev's **legacy** needs to be protected. His secrets, too.

Perhaps it is time to contact an old enemy of Mistress Samye. One who believes in the glory of the Empire, too. He will not hesitate to cut her down.

You smile.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 6\. Name = The kitchen maid Mandré Dorje, half-sister to Sheev Palpatine, gives birth to her daughter Nagina (59 BBY).
> 
> 7\. Title = The Emperor misses his only living relative Nagina during his greatest triumph (19 BBY).
> 
> 8\. Number = Orson Krennic has to guard Nagina Samye, who used to babysit him as a child (19 BBY).
> 
> 9\. Date = Gita Anil hears about the betrothal of her foster-daughter Nagina (31 BBY).
> 
> 10\. Legacy = Gallus Rex hates the greatest chitter-chatter-box of the Empire. Unfortunately, Nagina is the beloved niece of his Emperor (19 BBY).


End file.
